Paths Cross Once Again
by Purple-Diamonds
Summary: AU Patricia and Eddie were once best friends. One day Patricia found out that she was moving to England leaving a very devastated Eddie behind. Now years have past since they last saw each other. What happens when Eddie has to move to England?Will there paths cross again? Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jerome/OC Minor Patrome. Co-authored by red-as-a-rose12334
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie Pov**

I was busy talking to my friend at school. I just broke up with my girlfriend. She was getting too clingy. She did Not take it well. She screamed then she ran out of the building. Oh well, I'm used to it. This was my fifth girlfriend ... this month.

I wasn't always like this (Jumping from girlfriend to girlfriend). I changed when my best-friend Patricia a.k.a Yacker left to England. I remember when we almost set the school on fire,all the pranks we pulled and the times when we got sent to the principles office. I also had a tinsie winsie crush on her. She was the only one that i ever opened up to and when she left i never opened up to anyone and don't think i ever will. The rest of the day went on until school was over.

Okay something's up with my mom. She seems more bubbly than she really is. What is she hiding from me?

My mum said excited "I can't take it anymore. I have great news...we moving to England."

I was so happy the entire day. I finally get to see Patricia again. I can't even sleep. The only problem is that I don't have a clue about what she looks like now. I just need to find a girl with Red hair and green eyes. I put my eye phones on and Make in America by Victoria justice played.I know what you'll probably thinking. Me Edison Miller-Sweet listening to something So girly. But in my defense it is a great song of hers.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song With the rag top down and my glasses on And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin Yeah baby I need the ocean And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion I want to make it in America Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wear in' a smile, even if I'm broke I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin Baby I need the ocean And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion I wanna make it in America Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face I can hear my heart as it starts to race Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun Cause baby I'm born to run I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin Baby I need the ocean And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion I wanna make it in America Make it in America_

It took me a while to make it in America without her in my life. I remember i wouldn't get out of my bed for months.i can't wait to see her. i started to fall asleep.

*The next day*

My mum called me asking me if i was ready. I said "Yeah mum" We arrived at the airport and got in the airplane. I drifted of asleep.

*flashback*

Patricia and i were at was Patricia's birthday and she has no idea what i have planned.I threw Patricia a party and she is getting suspicious. The entire day went on with Patricia asking questions about what i have planned. It was hard to lie to her.

It was time for the party and everyone was hiding.I invited Patricia to my house to celebrate with her. She would never see this coming. I heard Patricia calling my name and then she came in the room we all jumped up and surprised her. She jumped a little and then a huge grin broke on her. She then looked at me and then tackled me into a bear-hug.I never saw her this happy before. She then broke the hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then went to go thank everyone.I could feel my cheeks heating up.

The party continued and eventually everyone went home. It was the day I realized i liked her.

***End Flashback***

I woke up with a smile on my face and the pilot **[A/N.I am not sure so who is the person who tells everyone that the plane will be landing.I think it is the pilot]** said that we would be landing in a couple of minutes. I looked out the window and thought maybe our **_paths will cross again..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia pov**

I was sitting with my boyfriend,Jerome and my other housemates in the living room. We have been dating for about a year. He was my first boyfriend but not my first crush or first kiss. It was with my old best friend, Eddie Miller. I kissed him the day i left. Jerome thinks that i was his first kiss.I never told him who my real first kiss was. Even though I was born in England I spent most of my time in America. The day my parents told me that we were leaving America, I was crushed and so was Eddie. During my time in America I kinda developed a crush on Eddie. I never told anyone because I was afraid of being rejected.

My parents sent me to a boarding school about half an hour away from where i live.I am living in Anubis house.

There are 9 students in Anubis House. The New kid Nina , she is an awesome friend and great to hang out with, Fabian the nerd,he is nerdy his is dating Nina , Amber the girlie-st girl I know, most people assume that that she is just a dumb blonde but if you really get to know her you realize how smart she really is, Alfie the goofiest guy I know. He is dating Amber.(I know shocking) Joy my best-friend, Her name says it all.[Even though once she tried to steal Fabian away from Nina] Mick , the jock. He is dating Joy, Mara the most intelligent person I know, My boyfriend, He is the house prankster and finally me the goth girl.

Trudy the house-mother entered the living room and said "Dearies there is going to be a new student i expect you all to be on your best behavior and that goes for Alfie and Jerome. He is from America and he will be here any minute." She then left. I then turned my attention back to Jerome.

**Eddie's Pov**

The taxi then dropped me off. I turned around and stared in awe at an ancient huge house. I then entered and was greeted immediately by a petite Indian women. I then noticed a familiar red-head squinting her eyes at me and then she asked "Eddie?" I then asked "Patricia?" I noticed the other house-mates with puzzled faces, they probably wondering how we know each other. She then ran and tackled me into a hug and said "Eddie I missed you" I replied "I missed you too" We then broke the hug. I noticed a tall guy with dirty blonde hair glare at me then we explained to them how we know each. They then introduced themselves. Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mara, Joy and Mick. The tall guy is Patricia's boyfriend, His name is Jerome, now I get why he glared at me. Something tells me that we are not going to become close friends.

**I apologize for the late update red-as-a-rose12334 is is co-authoring this story with me. Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**General Pov**

The room was filled with awkward silence not knowing what to say to the the new kid. Nina finally broke the silence "So how long have you and Patricia known each other" she asked trying to make answered "Since kindergarten." Mara pitched in asking "So what is your hobbies." He answered grinning"Soccer or as you'll call it football, pranking and Eating." Mick and Alfie grinned and high-five him making the others roll their eyes. Trudy came in and said " Eddie you will be rooming with Fabian and Mick."pointing towards nodded and she left. Amber said unexpectedly "I have an idea. Lets play Truth and Dare." Some said yes while the rest said no."WHY!" she whined."We don't want to." they said but never the less with enough pleads and cries they finally agreed.

Amber said as they sat around in a circle "The rules are that you have to do the dare unless you'll eventually end up in jail or dead. OK I'm starting."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Mara. She asked "Truth or Dare?" Mara responded uneasily "Truth" Amber rolled her eyes. Mara always picked truth. "OK Ummm... Which boy in this room would you rather kiss?" Mara said not wanting to get the other girls jealous because she chose their boyfriends "Eddie."

Patricia felt a pit of jealousy,_ Why would I be jealous that Mara chose Eddie. I'm dating Jerome._ She thought.

Mara spun the bottle and it landed on Alfie. "Truth or dare?" Alfie said bravely "Dare." Mara said thinking "I dare you to ... sing i'm a Barbie girl in a girl voice." Everyone mouths dropped starting singing.

_Hi Barbie Hi Ken!_  
_Do you wanna go for a ride?_  
_Sure Ken!_  
_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_  
_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_  
_hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_  
_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_  
_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
_Well Barbie, we're just getting started Oh, I love you Ken!_

Everyone burst out laughing and they all literally had tears in there eyes. Alfie sat down ashamed of what he had to do.

Alfie spun the bottle and it landed on Joy."Truth or dare?" He asked. She responded "Dare." He smirked "I dare you to kiss Jerome." Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Mick said simultaneously "WHAT!" He said "You heard me, pucker up Joy."

She leaned in and kissed him. It lasted a few minutes until Mick and Patricia coughed. The two broke apart blushing furiously while Mick and Patricia glared at them.

Joy spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie. She asked "Truth or dare?" He answered "Dare." She thought for a second and then said "I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Patricia." Eddie, Patricia and Jerome screamed simultaneously "WHAT!"

**Cliffhanger! Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been having writers block. Please Send in any suggestions or ideas to make this story more interesting. I also apologize for my spelling and grammar. I have been having problems with my laptop and it keeps on removing some of the words and letters but now it's fixed so problem solved. I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and Favorited. I really appreciate it. Till next time. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Patricia's Pov**

"What!" Me, Eddie and Jerome screamed simultaneously. "It's just a dare." Joy said like it's no big deal. _It's a huge deal! Come on Patricia It is just a dare. That's all. Nothing more than just a silly dare._ I thought. I then said shocking both Jerome and Eddie "Okay I'll do it." Jerome and Eddie then yelled "What?!" I then said in the same tone like how Joy told me "It's just a dare nothing more." Then eventually they agreed- Jerome not as enthusiastically.

Eddie and I went in the laundry room and then stood awkwardly for a minute until Eddie spoke "We don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable to. We could just say we did it." I finally decided "I want to do it" He then nodded slightly surprised and then we slowly leaned in until our lips met. I swear I saw fireworks. At that moment nothing else mattered. All my worries disappeared without a trace. His lips tasted like hoagies

What started a simple kiss became more passionate and heated. My arms around his neck and his around my waist. He asked for entrance which i teasingly denied. He then pushed me against the wall making me gasp and taking the advantage to slip his tongue down my throat. I moaned in pleasure.

Before anything went further I heard the door slam breaking our heated make-out session and there stood a furious Jerome and a very confused Joy. Uh Oh!

**Eddie's Pov**

I heard the door slam breaking our heated make out session. I let go of Patricia and turned around and saw Jerome with Joy by his side. All I can say is this is not going to end well.

Patricia ran to Jerome and started to ramble ''Look Jerome I can explain. It's not what it looks like. We got caught up in the moment. I understand if you mad I would be to but…'' Jerome then cut her off. ''I forgive you just stop rambling.'' Patricia's face broke out with a grin. They kissed and hugged which slightly hurt me. I sighed and thought. _There is no denying that I still have feelings for her_.

We left the room and continued the game with Mick being dared to dress up as Amber, Jerome being dared to sing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga (Much to everyone's and shockingly Mara's amusement) and Fabian being dared to talk using an American accent which to my surprise he achieved almost effortlessly. He must be spending way too much time with Nina in order for him perfect that accent so quickly.

We all eventually got tired and left before old Vicky gave his pin drop speech. Just as I was about to open the door I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked to my side to check the source of the sound and saw none other than Jerome Clarke. He then whispered, "Eddie can we speak in the living room please." I then reluctantly nodded. What does he want?

I walked slowly and cautiously to the living room with Jerome behind. A few seconds after I got there I heard a click. I turned around to see the door closed. I then asked" Hey why did you close the door?" Before I knew it Jerome had me pushed against the wall. He brought his mouth close to my eye and hissed, "You listen and you listen well. Patricia is mine and you better stay away from her. Or else! " I then breathed out "Or else what?" He then smirked "I don't think Patricia would like to hear that her old buddy is a player who once dated two best friends at the same time and broke up with them by making them break the news to each other. Now would she?" He let go of me and then unlocked and opened the door and left leaving me stunned.

How am I going to get out of this mess? If she finds out shell never look at me the same. This is just one problem I can't run away from.

**Well how was it? Good? Bad ? **

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fellow readers. I said in my other story 'The Anubis Circle' (Could you please read it. It has Fabina, Peddie, Jara, and Moy and will later have a Willow/Alfie/Amber love triangle.) That this story was supposed to be on hiatus but an idea just struck to me like lighting. Anyway enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nickelodeon or House of Anubis.**

**Summary:AU Patricia and Eddie were once best friends. One day Patricia found out that she was moving to England leaving a very devastated Eddie behind. Now years have passed since they last saw each other. What happens when Eddie has to move to England?Will there paths cross again? Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy, Jerome/OC Minor Patrome. **

**Paths Cross Once Again**

**General Pov**

The dining room was filled with awkward silence. After yesterday's game of Truth or Dare who could blame them. Jerome and Eddie's death glares at each other did not remain unnoticed by everyone, well except for Patricia.

Nina said hopelessly trying to make conversation "So the weather."

Fabian backed up Nina "It's nice. Not too cold and not too hot."

Patricia who was oblivious to why everyone was so silent "Ok what up? Why is everyone so quiet?"

Everyone remained silent.

Patricia said before leaving "Ok fine. If no one is going to tell me I will find out myself.

Eddie went to Patricia who was taking out her books from her locker. They had talked last night, after Patricia sorted out things with Jerome, about what happened and are now both totally cool with it but there feelings for each other have increased although both didn't realize it.

"Hey." He said.

She replied "Hey."

She closed her locker and asked him "Ok why was everyone so quiet this morning."

He lied "I honestly don't know myself. I didn't know what to say. Before you came to the table I tried making conversation but everyone would just remain silent."

Patricia nodded believing his lie. The bell then rang.

Eddie asked "What do you have now?"

Patricia replied "History and you?"

Eddie smiled "Me to."

Jerome also happened to have History. They went to class. Patricia took a seat and Eddie attempted to take the seat next to her. Eddie grabbed the chair and so did Jerome. **(Like what happened to Nina and Joy in season 2)** They looked at each and glared.

Eddie said "Do you mind moving?"

Jerome replied "Do you mind? I was here first."

Eddie replied "No I was here first."

They started to argue which made Patricia irritated. She quickly grabbed Joy who entered the classroom and told her to sit next to her.

The teacher came in the classroom and told Jerome and Eddie "Jerome and …–"

Eddie finished her sentence "Eddie."

The teacher continued "Do you mind taking your seat?"

Jerome sat next to a girl from Mut house and Eddie sat next to Mick.

Amber then entered the classroom with a huge smile on her face.

She said "Miss I am really sorry that I'm late but I was at Mr. Sweet's office and I have an important announcement. This Friday night we are having a dance but it is not just any type of dance. Your date will be chosen according to a personality test. The test is on the schools website and it has to be done by the end of today. You will get your results tomorrow. I will be organizing it. Sorry Joy."

Joy mouthed 'It's okay'

The room was then filled with groans and squeals.

Amber then said "It is going to be fun. You will find out who your perfect match is."

**Patricia's Pov**

I was busy filling out my personality test, not that I wanted to but Amber practically begged me.

**Name: Patricia Williamson**

**Favorite ****Colour****: Black**

**Least Favorite Colour: Pink **

**Favorite Type of Music: Rock**

**Least Favorite Type of Music: Country**

**Favorite Band/Singer: Sick Puppies**

**Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Horror/Adventure**

**Least Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Romance**

**Favorite Movie/Series: Nightmare on Elm Street**

**Favorite Hobby: Listening to Music, Dancing**

**Nina's Pov**

I wonder who my perfect match is. I hope it's Fabian.

**Name: Nina Martin**

**Favorite Colour: Blue**

**Least Favorite Colour: Yellow **

**Favorite Type of Music: Pop**

**Least Favorite Type of Music: Rap**

**Favorite Band/Singer: Brad Kavanagh**

**Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Mystery**

**Least Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Horror **

**Favorite Movie/Series: House of Anubis**

**Favorite Hobby: Singing, Baking**

I then clicked on the send button.

**Mara's Pov**

Mmmmm I wonder who I will be matched up with.

**Name: Mara Jaffrey**

**Favorite Colour: Green**

**Least Favorite Colour: Yellow **

**Favorite Type of Music: Country/Pop**

**Least Favorite Type of Music: Rock**

**Favorite Band/Singer: Ed Sheeran**

**Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Science Fiction**

**Least Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Angst/Tragedy**

**Favorite Movie/Series: Doctor Who**

**Favorite Hobby: Reading**

**Joy's Pov**

**Name: Joy Mercer**

**Favorite Colour: Red**

**Least Favorite Colour: Brown **

**Favorite Type of Music: Pop/R &B/ Blues**

**Least Favorite Type of Music: Jazz**

**Favorite Band/Singer: One Direction**

**Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Romance/Drama**

**Least Favorite Type of Movie/Series/Novel: Angst**

**Favorite Movie/Series: The whole Twilight Collection.**

**Favorite Hobby: Drawing/ Sculpting**

I clicked the send button and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

I woke and yawned. Then I remembered that today was the day we would be getting our results back and see that who we would be matched up with. I jumped out of bed and went to Patricia's bed.

I scream at her "Wake up Patricia!"

She jolted up and fell out of bed. I laughed while she glared at me.

I told her "We getting our results back today. Aren't you excited?"

Patricia said with a huff "That doesn't mean you have to give me a heart-attack."

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

**General Pov (Sorry for jumping Pov's a lot)**

Amber said coming into the school with a sheet of paper "Ok I have your results and I will be putting it on the wall over here, so if everyone could make an orderly line -"

She was cut off by a mob of students who came barging at her to see who they have been matched up with. Amber scream and was pushed out of the mob of students. She huffed and walked away.

The result sheet had written

**Alfie Lewis-Willow Jenks**

**Nina Martin-Fabian Rutter**

**Mara Jaffrey-Robbie (AN: Don't know what his last name is.)**

**Joy Mercer Benjamin Reed**

**Jerome Clarke-Mick Campbell **

**Patricia Williamson-Eddie Miller**

**Kara Tatiana Rush-David Michelle**

Fabian and Nina said "Yes!"

Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mick,and Joy scream "What?!"

**Cliffhanger! What will happen next? By the way Amber is not in the results because she is hosting it and she doesn't have a date. I only showed the girls personality tests besides Amber's. The first person who can guess where I got the personality test idea from get's a shout out and a temporary/permanent couple of their choice. The couple will be in the 7 chapter. Please check out my poll and vote. Tune in next time on Paths Cross Once Again! Bye!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
